Herschel's Descent
by Captain Alaska
Summary: When Herschel misses the Brickyard 400 due to helping various friends, what will happen when he FINALLY gets home to watch the recording only to have the power go out? Will he take it well or will he snap like a twig? IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK!


**Herschel's Descent**

_Hello guys, GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM THE UK!? That's Right! I have returned to my comfortable nest in Alaska! If you have any questions about my trip to the UK, just PM me about it. Anyways, in this one-shot, Herschel is busy helping Ralph and Felix set up a One Screen movie theatre in Fix-Felix Jr. Well the problem is he missed the first 50 laps of the Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Motor Speedway and he cannot look at his phone or else he will find out what's happened in the race so far. And to make matters worse, as he is on his way home, people keep stopping to ask him favors, which he can't say no to. But when he gets home to restart the race, the power goes out, leaving him to descend into complete and utter madness from not being able to watch the Brickyard 400….._

_I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, the Brickyard 400 or Indianapolis Motor Speedway._

* * *

**(Fix-It Felix Jr.)**

Herschel Nougatson, owner of Herschel's Flix in Sugar Rush, was currently assisting Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix Jr with constructing a one screen movie theatre in their own game. "Now boys, no competition right?" Herschel asked as he set the projector up in the upstairs projection room. Ralph set a few bricks in place while Felix tapped them with his shimmering golden hammer and they fused together.

"No worries there Herschel," Felix holstered his hammer, "we just need it for movie nights to show older movies; you just keep showing the newer movies," Felix smiled at the Aussie. Herschel's phone buzzed, causing him to shut his eyes tight and to shut the phone off completely.

"Yeah, and we know how much that Indy race meant, so we really appreciate the help Herschel," Ralph dusted off his giant hands and patted the Aussie on the back. However, Ralph patted a little too hard, causing Herschel to fly into the wall. "Oops, sorry bud," the Wrecker apologized and peeled Herschel from said wall.

"No that's okay. But it looks like your theatre is good to go boys, I've gotta head out," Herschel waved good-bye.

"Thanks for the help, you and your family can get in anytime you want!" Felix called out. The Aussie didn't hear as he was running as fast as he could to get to the Fix-It Felix Jr. tram.

"Oh thank Mod, a train already here," Herschel said to himself while climbing into one of the lone cars. The train lurched forward, but Herschel didn't notice. His brown eyes darted down to his watch as he groaned. "Damn, missed half the race already," he grumbled to himself, "no matter, I can just skip the commercials and watch the whole race like that," he snapped his fingers. Soon, the train reached Game Central Station and Herschel climbed out.

"Hey Herschel!" Someone called out to the racer. Herschel looked over to see Mario waving at him. He quickly jogged over to the short Italian Plumber.

"What can I do ya for Mario?" Herschel asked.

"Oh it's a-terrible Herschel," Mario began to explain, "I need-a to deliver these two cases of Root a-beer to Mario Kart, but-a Luigi's motor is-a busted, would you-a mind hauling the other case for-a me in your kart?" Mario asked. Herschel's eyes darted between Sugar Rush and Mario, trying to decide what to do.

"Yeah sure, just please be quick," Herschel replied.

"Oh but of course, and thank you!" Mario exclaimed as he loaded the case of root beer into Herschel's trunk.

* * *

**(One delivery later)**

"Phew, now only 120 laps are gone, great," Herschel rolled his eyes. His heart began to beat faster for missing more of the race than he wanted to, "I hope Jeff is doing okay," he bit his nails.

"Herschel, would you like me to check and see what is going on?" Wonderboy asked.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Herschel yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

"Geez okay, just asking," Wonderboy replied sheepishly.

"I'm sorry mate, I just get so tense about this stuff and I don't want anything ruined," he patted Wonderboy's door. Just as he was about to climb in, Herschel heard his name being called again.

"Yo Hersch! I could use your help!" Sonic called out. Herschel hung his head and gripped Wonderboy's steering wheel harder.

"Yessssss?" Herschel replied as cheerfully as he could.

"I really need someone to test out our new track layout, but with a car at first to see if we got it smooth enough for running," Sonic explained. Herschel threw his watch down on the passenger seat, not even needing it anymore.

* * *

**(Twenty minutes later)**

"Thanks again Herschel!" Sonic yelled while Herschel sped back to Game Central Station. Herschel didn't hear a thing the blue Hedgehog said. His mind was running a million scenarios through itself as to what happened at the Brickyard.

"Herschel, I'm sensing violently high stress warnings in your system and your heart rate is severely elevated," Wonerboy said worriedly.

"Oh, I'm f-f-fine," Herschel's right eye twitched. His mouth was stuck open with a creepy smile that would make Bozo the Clown cringe. "Just gotta get home after missing the whole r-race," his eye twitched again.

"Well, just keep the levels down, it isn't healthy for you, even if you're in your own game," Wonderboy warned. Herschel ignored his kart and his the Pursuit mode, forcing the kart to go up to 250 mph.

"Hey Hersch-!" Candlehead waved as Herschel sped by. The speed lifted Candlehead off the ground and flung her into a Candy Cane tree. "Gee, that's a fast kart," she commented as her candle hat fell onto the ground.

"ALMOST THERE!" Herschel grinned creepily and swerved into his driveway, "THANKSWONDERBOYGOTTAGO!" Herschel said faster than the speed of light and burst through his front door. "_Raaaaccccceeee_," he hissed like a King Cobra.

"Well, welcome home," Sticky said uncomfortably when she saw her husband was in the same state as a rabid Chihuahua.

"HelloWippGottaWatchTheBrickyard!" Herschel spat out and grabbed the remote. He turned the TV on and selected the race in the recordings options. He calmed down just as the coverage began.

"Hello, and welcome to Indianapolis for the 21st running of the Brickyard 4-" the TV started before the power went out in the game. It was just a game power outage, not an arcade power outage, so everyone was safe.

"Oh dear Mod," Sticky whispered, knowing what was going to happen next. Herschel slowly, but shakily, set the remote down on the arm of his chair with his teeth clenched.

"I w-waited all d-d-day for this race, and now the p-power is out," Herschel babbled.

"Now Hershey, it'll be okay," Sticky tried to cajole her husband.

"I-I HAVE to watch this race, HAHAH!" Herschel laughed manically and started biting his nails. "And I'm going to, somehow!" Herschel vowed, his eyes crossing away from each other. Sticky grabbed Herschel's hand and helped him out of the chair.

"Come on Hershey, let's go see Rancis and Vanellope," Sticky calmly said.

* * *

**(At Vanellope's Castle)**

"Okay, so what's going on with him?" Vanellope asked as Herschel continued to mutter to himself while gnawing on a chocolate chair, "HEY! Keep off those!" Vanellope shouted at Herschel.

"He missed the NASCAR race at Indianapolis and well he goes bat shit crazy if he misses it and now that the power is out, I don't know what he's gonna do," Sticky explained.

"Has he done this before?" Rancis asked.

"Once, when he missed the Sonoma race, but he got home just as it finished so nothing was spoiled, but the Indy race has been over for nearly an hour and someone could spoil it, we need to keep him contained until the power is restored," Sticky said.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, keep him locked up in the Fungeon, even _I_ don't know what he can do in this state," Sticky pointed back to him. Herschel talking to himself and rocking back and forth on the chair.

"Yeah, we'll keep him contained until the lights come back on, luckily Flugs recorded the race too," Vanellope replied. The President pulled a Jeff Gordon 1:64 scale die cast car from her hoodie pocket and held it up. "Come on Herschel, get the car," Vanellope threw it into a cage.

"CAAAARRR!" Herschel screamed and chased after it. Rancis locked up the cell and Herschel picked up the car. "Thanks guys!" He called and put the car in his pocket.

"And now what?" Rancis asked.

"We could just tell Ghost stories?" Vanellope offered.

"Okay," Sticky replied. Back in the cell, Herschel was slipping deeper and deeper into insanity.

* * *

**(Ten minutes Later)**

Candlehead somehow showed up at the Castle and made her way down to the Fungeon. "Wow, I've never been down here before," she commented to herself. "Hey Herschel what are you doing here?"

"RACE RACE RACE RACE!" Herschel chanted while gnawing on the chocolate bars.

"Oh, you want to race? Okay then," Candlehead took out one of her hair pins and picked the lock open. Herschel sprung out and flew up the stairs. "HEY YOU'RE WELCOME!" Candlehead called.

"RACERACERACEINDYBRICKYARDWATCHMUST!" Herschel blabbered while running through the Castle.

"HERSCHEL GET BACK HERE!" Sticky shouted.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Vanellope asked.

"GET HIM!" Sticky replied as they chased Herschel out of Sugar Rush. In Game Central Station, Herschel jumped on top of a T-Rex and onto a lighting fixture.

"TV RACE NOW!" He exclaimed and swung down from the ceiling in front of Calhoun. "Hello Sarge, do you have a TV nearby with electricity?" Herschel licked his lip and twitched his eye.

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" Calhoun asked.

"MUST WATCH INDY NOW!" Herschel grabbed her shoulders and shook her like a rag doll.

"UNHAND ME NOW MAGGOT!" Calhoun went to punch Herschel, but he ducked and ran into Tapper's. Rancis, Vanellope and Sticky arrived in front of Calhoun, out of breath. "He went that way," Calhoun pointed towards the Root Beer pub.

"Oh no," Sticky groaned. Meanwhile, Herschel had jumped on top of a table and knocked all the glasses and silverware off.

"HERSCHEL WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Tapper demanded and folded his arms across his chest.

"Hey Tapp," Herschel grinned evilly. His hair curled up around and made him look like a rabid dog."You don't happen to have a TV with working electricity do ya?" Herschel drooled.

"Uh yeah, why?" Tapper asked.

"NASCAR AT INDY MUST WATCH!" Herschel grabbed Tapper by the collar and yelled in his face.

"Sorry kid but I don't record stuff on TV," Tapper replied.

"GRRRRR," Herschel growled and let Tapper go and hauled ass out of the pub.

"HERSCHEL JEFFREY NOUGATSON YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" Sticky ordered Herschel.

"Ya gots a working TV?" Herschel asked.

"Well no but," Sticky started.

"THEN NO DEAL LADY HAHAHAHA!" Herschel replied.

"_LADY! I AM YOUR WIFE BUSTER!"_ Sticky shouted. Herschel ran up to Samus and snatched her video monitor off her arm.

"HEY!" Samus exclaimed.

"IS THERE NASCAR ON HERE!?" Herschel asked as he climbed back up to the ceiling.

"GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW YOU PILE OF CRAP!" Samus threatened. Suddenly, multiple sirens around GCS went off, scaring everyone as two F-14 Tomcats flew out of Top Gun.

"HEY IT'S MAVERICK AND ICEMAN!" Rancis pointed out. The two Tomcats circled around the NASCAR fan and fired off a few warning rounds from their guns.

"Don't kill my husband!" Sticky begged.

"Don't worry Sticky, they're just rubber bullets," Ranics reassured her as he picked up a bullet.

"Attention Bat Shit crazy Redneck, you have five seconds to get off the ceiling," Maverick announced. Herschel growled and chucked Samus's video com link at Iceman's F-14, hitting the canopy and breaking it, causing Iceman and Slider to crash into the ground.

"GET HIM MAV!" Iceman yelled. Maverick whipped back around and fired his guns again at Herschel. The Aussie jumped up and down, yelling like a maniac at the jet. A stray rubber bullet hit Herschel in the chest, knocking him off the ceiling.

"NASCARRRRRRRRR!" Herschel shouted as he plummeted down to the ground. Luckily, Ralph caught him just before impact.

"OKAY WHAT IN MOD'S NAME IS GOING ON!?" Ralph demanded. Herschel flipped back to reality and looked around at all the eyes staring at him.

"Ugh, what happened?" Herschel asked.

"HERSCHEL NOUGATSON!" A voice shouted, but it wasn't Sticky nor Vanellope. The crowd cleared and Jeff Gordon wearing his Axalta fire suit walked up to his number 1 fan, "What is going on here son?" Jeff asked.

"W-well, I missed the Brickyard 400 today and I just wanted to watch it," Herschel sheepishly admitted.

"And so you went insane and nearly destroyed GCS?" Jeff questioned.

"I just wanted to prove I'm a real fan by not missing a race," Herschel covered his face. Jeff chuckled and put a hand on Herschel's shoulder.

"Herschel, you're a great fan, and so what if you missed a race? Do you still support our sport?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Herschel replied.

"Well there ya go, but I trust you recorded the race right?" Jeff asked. Herschel nodded.

"But the power in Sugar Rush is out," Herschel said. Just then, Candlehead reappeared and announced that the power was indeed back on.

"Go and watch it Hersch, I think you may like it," Jeff winked. He helped the Aussie up and led him over to Sticky.

"I'm sorry Wipp," Herschel apologized and snuggled his head into Sticky's neck.

"I forgive you Hershey, just don't scare me like that again, you know stress is bad for the three of us," Sticky replied and patted her tiny baby bump.

"Let's, go home," Herschel smiled.

"Hey, WHO IS GONNA FIX MY PLANE!?" Iceman demanded.

"Did somebody say fix?" Felix asked.

* * *

**(One NASCAR Race Later)**

"HELL YEAH! FIFTH BRICKYARD FOR JEFFREY! THAT'S MA DRIVER!" Herschel jumped up and down with his fists pumped in the air as Jeff Gordon and team kissed the yard of bricks finish line at Indianapolis.

"So, do you feel better Hershey?" Sticky asked as Herschel sat back down to catch his breath.

"Much Darlin', much," Herschel replied. Then, Herschel collapsed, asleep from exhaustion.

"Oh Hershey, what am I going to do with you?" Sticky smiled and yawned.

**The End**

* * *

_So yes guys I am BACK! It feels so good to be back in Alaska. And I wanted to do a welcome back story before resuming NoL Part II. Plus, this actually happened, somewhat. I had to spend The day of the Brickyard 400 traveling back to Alaska, not wanting to know anything about the race. I got home around midnight that night and got the best welcome back present of seeing Jeff Gordon win his Fifth Brickyard 400._

_And yes, the cover is of Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony when she went insane in the Episode Lesson Zero from Season 2. I watched a few episodes via Netflix in England and while I don't consider myself a Brony at all, I am just a fan of the show._


End file.
